


They grow up so soon

by BodhiTree



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Gen, Irondad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BodhiTree/pseuds/BodhiTree
Summary: Morgan is getting ready for her prom, while her date waits for her.Tony and the avengers all keep her poor date company.





	They grow up so soon

**Author's Note:**

> Alright I wanted to write this cliched head canon of Morgan being all grown up and Tony scaring her date and giving out scary IronDad vibes :D
> 
> Just a short one shot :)
> 
> Please leave comments / Kudos if you liked it !

The living room was quiet. Tony sipped his coffee, quietly working on his laptop. Feet propped up on the coffee table and all the ease in the world. The kid, Morgan's _date_, sat opposite him, fidgeting and sweating bullets.

Tony was laughing on the inside seeing his plight, but outside he sat there looking all stern and serious. A difficult feat for Tony. The kid's nervousness was hilarious and Tony decided to play it up a bit. It was prom night, and this kid, Morgan's classmate was here to pick her up. Pepper was helping Morgan get ready. Thor was here too, today and that added more to the hilarity because Thor cut an imposing and scary figure as he sat there staring with his mismatched eyes at poor Nathan.

Although the kid was clearly nervous, as not only was Morgan Tony Stark's daughter and he was currently in the presence of the Avengers, he sat there brave and back straight. And that reluctantly impressed Tony a bit. 

Nathan was silently praying for Morgan to hurry up, when the Black Widow and Captain America walked in. Steve got a little confused about the unknown teenager in the room and looked at Tony for explanation. But Tony was way ahead and quickly texted them both that this was Morgan's date and they needed to play along and scare him. Oh the poor kid, Steve thought and went near him. The teen immediately stood up and shook Steve's hand. And with his Captain America voice, he said, "You take care of Morgan, alright. No funny business". "Yes sir. "The boy stuttered out.

In the background, Natasha had casually whipped out her favorite gun and was innocently putting another cartridge in there. Nathan saw that and his eyes widened.

Morgan finally appeared and Nathan sagged with relief. She was looking radiant and beautiful in her light blue dress.

Although Happy was not Tony's chauffeur any more and was one of the godfathers to Morgan, he wanted to drive them to the venue, more to keep an eye on them. Pepper thought all this went slightly over board and Morgan would be fine and there was no need to scare the kid, but everyone had quickly ignored her request.

As Nathan waited by the car, Tony hugged Morgan and kissed her on her cheek and said.."You take care..Have fun.. just not too much!" and Morgan laughed and sat in the car.

He teared up a bit seeing his baby all grown up. Once the car disappeared from their view, Tony sighed loudly and sank into Pepper's embrace and Pepper patted his head sympathetically. 


End file.
